As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art golf wooden club head 10 comprises a casing 11 made of stainless steel by casting. The casing 11 has a thick front face in which a ball-striking face 12 is formed. Located in the back face of the casing 11 is an opening 13, which is to facilitate the stripping and is sealed off by a metal plate 14.
The golf wooden club head 10 of the prior art described above has inherent shortcomings. In the first place, the center of gravity of the golf wooden club head 10 is bound to concentrate on the ball-striking face 12 which is relatively thick. In addition, the metal ball-striking face 12 is rather vulnerable to deformation upon being impacted on by a golf ball. It is difficult for a golf player to control the traveling direction of a golf ball with a golf wooden club head having a deformed ball-striking face.
The above-mentioned shortcomings are overcome by a golf wooden club head which is provided on the front face thereof with a ball-striking plate made of a light and rigid material. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,197 discloses a golf club head having a ball-striking plate made of titanium. In addition, a golf wooden club head is provided in the front face thereof with a dovetail slot into which the ball-striking plate is fitted securely.
The ball-striking plates mentioned above are also defective in design in that they have a back face which is not evenly supported, and that they are therefore rather susceptible to deformation upon being impacted on by a golf ball. If the ball-striking plates are thickened, they are bound to become heavier. As a result, the center of gravity of the golf wooden club head will concentrate on the ball-striking plate. In addition, such ball-striking plates as described above can not be made of a rigid and breakable material like a ceramic material.